Our Little Surprise
by EzraBridgerIsMyLove
Summary: Kanan e Ezla (Fem! Ezra) são casados secretamente. A vida deles estava perfeita, com a pequena exceção do Império. Mas um dia, eles descobrem uma coisa que mudará a vida deles para sempre. História AU. Kanezlaverse!


Amanheceu em Lothal. Era o tempo que os casais de Lothal ficavam felizes, mesmo com o Império. Mesmo com todas as dificuldades, os casais conseguiam criar esperanças de ter uma família feliz. Mas tinha um casal que mesmo longe do Império, não podia formar uma família mas podia ser feliz.

No Fantasma, essa data não era importante para a maioria mas para dois Espectros, era o melhor dia. Numa cabine, Kanan e Esmeralda ou Ezla, como gosta de ser chamada, dormiam na cama, meio bagunçada. Kanan começou a acordar e sorriu ao ver a forma adormecida de sua esposa.

Eles eram casados em segredo. Quando Ezla dormia com ele na cama, a tripulação achava que era porque Ezla teve um pesadelo ou uma visão ruim ou uma lembrança ruim de seu passado, pois achavam que ela via Kanan como um pai mas era muito diferente de como Kanan e Ezla viam um ao outro.

Kanan começou a cutucar Ezla.

\- Ezla. Ezla, amor. Acorde. - disse Kanan.

Ezla começou a acordar lentamente. Sua crina estava bagunçada e os olhos cansados. Quando seus olhos abriram, a cor azul elétrico de seus olhos tiraram um sorriso de Kanan.

\- Bom dia... *bocejo* - disse Ezla cansada, bocejando.

\- Acho que nem percebi quando você veio para minha cama mas o que importa é que você está aqui. - disse Kanan beijando Ezla na boca.

O beijo durou por mais 1 minuto até Ezla se encolher e gemer de dor, pegando na barriga com o casco.

\- Nossa. Se não gostou do beijo era só falar. - disse Kanan.

\- Não. Não foi o beijo. Urgh! É o meu estômago... Está doendo muito... - disse Ezla gemendo.

\- Você quer ir para a cabine médica? - disse Kanan.

\- Não. Deve ser apenas uma intoxicação alimentar temporária. Também foi o Zeb que cozinhou ontem! Vou ficar bem. Já sobrevivi muito nessa vida e com o cara que eu amo ao meu lado, eu não vou ficar com medo. - disse Ezla rindo um pouco e se encolhendo em Kanan.

Kanan aproximou o rosto de Ezla e deu um outro beijo na boca da alicórnia.

\- Kany, nós precisamos mesmo sair do quarto? - disse Ezla.

\- Claro se não o resto da tripulação vão começar a desconfiar. Se esqueceu que nosso casamento é secreto? - disse Kanan.

\- Tudo bem. - disse Ezla.

Antes de saírem da cama, Kanan e Ezla não podiam deixar de dar um outro beijo na boca, apaixonado.

Os dois sempre se amaram. Mesmo o primeiro minuto que se viram. Foi Ezla que era o mais apaixonado, para Kanan era só uma atração. Mas depois que um dia Ezla disse o que sentia, os dois começaram a namorar sério e se casaram, tudo secretamente.

Kanan e Ezla se levantaram da cama e saíram do quarto. Eles não queriam ser incomodados pela tripulação tão cedo, ainda mais que Ezla dormia quase toda noite no quarto de Kanan. Ezla inventava que teve um pesadelo ou uma visão ruim ou uma lembrança de seu passado. Mas agora era muito, muito, muito diferente.

Quando chegaram na cabine principal, o resto da tripulação estava esperando os dois.

\- Finalmente vocês levantaram! Por que demoraram? - disse Hera.

\- Hum... Apenas... Um atraso... - mentiu Ezra.

Com isso, todos se sentaram nas cadeiras. Kanan começou a revisar a missão que teria naquele dia. Enquanto explicava, Ezla sentia seu estômago doer. Foi um leve enjoou mas mesmo assim, ela sentia uma coisa muito grande acontecendo. Para não chamar a atenção da tripulação, Ezla disfarçou a dor de barriga. Mas a dor começou a aumentar. Ezla colocou o casco na barriga, pressionando ela com força. Ela começou a gemer.

\- Ezla? Você está bem? - disse Sabine.

\- O-O que? - disse Ezla fracamente, com um toque de dor em sua voz.

\- Você estava gemendo. - disse Sabine.

Hera colocou a mão na testa de Ezla e estranhou.

\- Estranho... Você não está quente. Isso quer dizer que não está doente então por quê você estava gemendo? - disse Hera.

\- E-Eu não sei... Deve ser apenas uma dor de barriga temporária. Kanan, pode continuar. - disse Ezla.

Mesmo preocupado com sua esposa, Kanan continuou á revisar o plano, desconfiado.

Essa missão era muito importante. Não era uma simples dor de barriga que ia estragar isso. Ezla sobreviveu 8 anos nas ruas, com infecções, doenças e, digamos, ossos quebrados. Uma simples dorzinha de barriga não ia estragar uma das mais importantes do Fantasma.

\- Todos prontos? - disse Kanan num tom sério.

A tripulação concordou com a cabeça. Antes que pudesse se levantar, Ezla sentiu a dor de barriga doer mais, como se mil facas atravessassem seu corpo. Ela caiu no chão, num baque doloroso.

\- Ezla! - gritaram a tripulação ao mesmo tempo.

A tripulação correu até a alicórnia, caída no chão, gemendo de dor.

\- Garota, você está bem? - disse Zeb.

\- Sim... Não! Ah! Não, não estou! - gritou Ezla com muita dor, pressionando sua barriga com força com os cascos.

\- Ezla, precisamos te levar para a cabine médica! Agora! - disse Hera ajudando ela a se levantar.

\- M-Mas e a missão?! Ah!... - disse Ezla sentido dor.

\- Você é o importante agora! Fiquem aqui, eu levo ela para a cabine médica. Vamos. - disse Kanan levando Ezra para a cabine médica.

A tripulação olharam para os dois indo para a cabine médica. Enquanto eles olhavam, eles pensavam " _O que aconteceu com a garota?_ ".

Na cabine médica, Kanan colocou Ezla na maca, de um jeito carinhoso. Kanan olhou para Ezla, que estava forçando os olhos de dor e os cascos na barriga.

\- Querido, está doendo! Está doendo muito! - gemeu Ezla choramingando.

\- Shhh. Shh. Está tudo bem, estou aqui. - disse Kanan beijando Ezla.

Quando Kanan beijou Ezla, a alicórnia sentiu a dor diminuir. Kanan começou a passar a mão carinhosamente na barriga de Ezla, tentando melhorar a dor.

\- Melhor? - disse Kanan.

\- Melhor. - disse Ezla olhando para Kanan apaixonadamente.

Kanan continuou com o gesto de carinho. Depois de uns segundos, o sorriso no rosto de Ezla sumiu e os olhos entristeceram.

\- Kanan... E a missão? Como fica agora? Muitas vidas dependiam dela e agora... Foi toda minha culpa... - disse Ezla choramingando.

\- Ezla, não foi sua culpa. Não é sua culpa que sua barriga começou a doer. E não se preocupe com a missão. Terão outras e você vai estar melhor. E eu estarei com você para sempre. - disse Kanan beijando Ezla.

\- Tudo bem... Mas, mudando de assunto, você pode continuar aqui? - disse Ezla.

Kanan riu um pouco.

Não importava a dificuldade, Kanan sempre estaria com Ezla, nos melhores e piores momentos da vida. Ele e Ezla se amavam e seus corações estavam unidos. Mesmo se com o Império nas vidas deles, eles nunca iriam se separar. Nunca.

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo desde que Ezla começou a sentir dores na sua barriga. Era todo o dia, principalmente enquanto dormia. Não importava a quantidade de remédios, a dor não tinha fim. Ela já não estava mais participando das missões e passava a maior parte dos dias na enfermaria.

Hera já estava cansada de ver Ezla desse jeito então decidiu se reunir com a tripulação, sem o alicórnia saber.

\- Hera, são 2 horas da manhã... O que você quer com a gente tão cedo? - disse Sabine cansada.

\- Eu pedi para vocês virem aqui para falarmos sobre o Ezla. Eu estou preocupada com ela e não vamos descansar até sabermos o que está acontecendo com ela! - disse Hera, seriamente.

\- O Zeb já está... - disse Sabine apontando para Zeb.

O lasat estava dormindo, encostado na parede. Chopper se aproximou e deu um choque nele, que fez Zeb acordar na hora.

\- Ah seu... - disse Zeb irritado.

\- Shhhh! Se esqueceu que não é para Ezla acordar? - disse Kanan.

\- Tudo bem. Agora, precisamos entender bem. Aquela dor de barriga começou de repente. Tem de ter alguma coisa que explique isso. - disse Hera.

\- Bem, para ter tantas dores todo dia, é um pouco difícil acreditar que ela não está doente. - disse Sabine.

Sem eles perceberem, Ezla saiu do quarto. Ela estava com fome. Antes que pudesse ir para a cozinha, ela parou quando viu a tripulação conversando e ficou atrás da porta.

\- Eu não entendo... Como a garota não está doente mas está parecendo estar doente? - disse Zeb.

\- Só tem uma explicação... - sussurrou Sabine.

\- E qual é? - disse Kanan.

\- Não. Não é nada. É um pouco improvável acontecer com Ezla. Eu acho... - disse Sabine.

\- Fale Sabine. Toda explicação é útil agora. - disse Hera.

\- Tudo bem. Quando eu era uma criança, minha mãe começou a ter dores de barriga e a agir estranho. Um mês depois... descobrimos que ela... estava grávida... - disse Sabine.

A tripulação ficou em silêncio e pensativa, enquanto Ezla arregalou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair no chão. Kanan e Ezla estavam mais nervosos. E se Ezla estava...

\- Sabine, isso é impossível. Ezra é apenas uma garotinha. Isso não tem lógica. - disse Hera.

\- Eu sei mas esses sintomas são muito parecidos com os que a minha mãe teve quando estava grávida do meu irmão. Eu sei que é esquisito mas é a única coisa possível... Claro se Ezla fosse mais velha... - disse Sabine um pouco sem graça.

Ezla começou a se desesperar. Ela correu para a cabine médica, assustado.

\- Olha, está mesmo muito cedo. Amanhã continuamos a conversa. - disse Kanan.

Com isso, todos foram para seus quartos.

Na cabine médica, Ezla correu desesperadamente para as gavetas. Ela achou uma coisa que parecia um termômetro.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela correu até o quarto de Kanan. Quando entrou, ela logo pulou na cama do marido.

\- Ezla... O que você está fazendo há essa hora acordada?... - disse Kanan, bocejando e cansado.

\- Kanan, e-eu tenho uma notícia! Ela é muito importante e preciso que você preste toda sua atenção! - disse Ezla rapidamente.

\- Tudo bem... O que foi? - disse Kanan se endireitado na cama.

Primeiro de tudo, eu ouvi a conversa de você com a tripulação. - disse Exla.

\- Oh... Você ouviu... Desculpe Ezla mas estamos preocupados com você. Estamos preocupados se você estiver com uma doença. Eu estou preocupado com você. - disse Kanan.

\- Eu sei mas ao ouvir a conversa, eu percebi o que está de errado comigo. - disse Ezra.

\- E o que é? - disse Kanan.

\- Bem... eu não sei como você vai reagir mas agora eu preciso que você me ajude nesse momento... - disse Ezla.

Kanan ficou mais sério. Sua esposa/padawan estava com um tom muito sério.

\- Kanan, eu pensei muito sobre isso. As dores de manhã, enjoou e outras coisas que é melhor não te contar, tudo indicava isso! Kanan, e-eu estou grávida... - disse Ezla, choramingando e dando para Kanan o teste de gravidez.

O silêncio tomou conta da cabine. Ezla olhou para Kanan, que estava em choque olhando para o teste. Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos do casal. Ezla começou a tremer de medo. E se Kanan não aguentasse isso e se separasse de Ezla.

\- E-Ezla... i-isso é... isso é... - gaguejou Kanan.

\- Eu sei mas é a mais pura verdade. Estamos casados e isso sempre acontece na vida de um casal. Eu nunca me senti assim nas ruas e o único jeito possível é que... - disse Ezra rapidamente.

Antes que Ezla continuasse a frase, Kanan beijou-a na boca. Quando romperam, Kanan estava chorando mas com um sorriso no rosto, Ezla também.

\- Ezla, isso é ótimo! Toda a minha vida eu quis ter um filho e eu nunca pensei nesse milagre sem você. Eu sempre pensei que por você ser um garotinha, nunca teríamos isso mas... mas agora eu sei que é possível. - disse Kanan beijando Ezla.

Quando romperam o beijo, Ezla começou a chorar de alegria.

\- Kanan... - disse Ezla entre soluços.

\- O que? - disse Kanan carinhosamente.

\- Seremos pais... - disse Ezla.

Kanan riu com isso e deu outro beijo em Ezla.

Ele e Ezla seriam pais. O milagre da vida iria acontecer. Uma coisa que eles achavam impossível, era possível. A alegria chegou na vida de duas pessoas que viviam solitárias. Mas não seriam mais solitárias. Nunca mais.


End file.
